COURAGE TO BE YOURSELF
by ULRICH619
Summary: YAOI WARNING! ODD/ULRICH THE START OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP AND TRIALS TO BE TOGETHER... DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT


Courage to be yourself. Chapter 1

It had been a couple of months since yumi and Ulrich had a falling out and weren't speaking to each other. The rest of the gang was getting worried about

Ulrich especially odd. He unbeknownst to the rest of the group odd had a secret that he would never speak of. The secret of course was that he was madly in

love with his roommate Ulrich. I mean sure odd was quite the player around the school but when it came to Ulrich he felt that spark that he never felt with any

of the girls he dated. "I hope Ulrich is ok, we haven't heard from him all day and he wasn't at any of the classes today." Aelita stated getting a worried look on

her face. "Don't worry about Ulrich aelita, he will be fine." Odd said before bidding his friends goodbye for the day. Odd walked into the room he and Ulrich

shared only to find kiwi waiting for him on Ulrich's bed. "I wonder where he could be?" odd asked himself as he closed the door. Just then odd noticed a piece

of paper sticking out of one of Ulrich's books. Odd walked over to the book and picked the piece of paper out of it and to odds surprise it was Ulrich's name

inside a torn heart but the paper was torn in half and the other half of the heart was missing. By the looks of it the other name looked to start with a C. odd

heard footsteps approaching the door and quickly put the paper back where he found it only to hear the footsteps pass by. "Whew that was close". Just then

he saw Ulrich walking across the court yard below their window towards the forest. "Now's my chance to find out what's wrong" odd told himself as he

grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room. He followed Ulrich closely enough not to be noticed. Ulrich seemed to have his IPod on with his favorite black and

green skull candy ear buds that odd had gotten him for Christmas last year. Odd followed Ulrich until he came to the factory of all places; now that X.A.N.A was

gone, he really had no reason to be here did he? Odd was determined to find out. Ulrich walked into the factory and sat under one of the many broken

windows facing the river. Odd tried to sneak up on him but to no avail. "I know your there odd just come out" Ulrich said coldly as he took off his ear buds and

placed them in his pocket with his IPod. "How'd you know I was following you Ulrich?" odd asked appearing out of the shadows. Ulrich chuckled "not very hard

when you were up wind and wear the same cologne as me. "Odd face palmed. "So Ulrich what is wrong man you haven't been going to class and you haven't

spoken a word in almost a week. What gives man?" odd asked while taking a seat next to the brunette. Ulrich shifted uncomfortably and turned away from the

curious blonde. "You wouldn't understand odd, just let me be man" the now red faced brunette said getting up to try to leave. "No way Ulrich!" Odd screamed

grabbing Ulrich's sleeve. The brunette now tears running down turned and faced the blonde boy now latched to his sleeve. "You really want to know, fine

I'll tell you." Ulrich explained the events that led to the falling out of him and yumi. Ulrich explained yumi just didn't feel anything between them and that she

had secretly been dating William since she met him but still led Ulrich on as to try not to hurt his feelings. "The kicker in it all" Ulrich explained "is that I really

didn't feel anything between her and I either, she had more like a sister feeling but what made me distant from everyone is how I really feel and who I really

believe I love". Ulrich reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a mostly crumpled pack of cigarettes. He pulled out the last one and lit it. As he took a drag of

it he sighed and mumbled "besides no one cares how I feel anyway" at that moment odd snapped. "**NOONE CARES ULRICH! WHAT ABOUT ME I CARE **

**ABOUT YOU SO DOES AELITA AND SO DOES JEREMIE." **The blonde boy now pinned the brunette to the wall. "Ulrich I care about you so much, it truly hurt

me to see you like this. Ulrich I …..lo" odds face turned scarlet red and he released the brunette and began to run out of the factory. Ulrich began to chase odd

but odd disappeared as soon and Ulrich got to the exit. Ulrich ran all over the campus looking for odd but couldn't find him. It was getting dark fast, then Ulrich

remembered the place when they were younger odd would always go to in the forest where he would sulk and be alone. When Ulrich arrived at a small

clearing deep in the forest he saw odd sitting up against an old oak tree. His knees were in his chest and he was crying and shaking badly. Ulrich approached

odd tilting odds chin with his finger and drying his tears. "Odd what were you going to say back there?" Odd sighed and began to cry again, "oh wh..what the

h..hell you're going to hate me after wards an..anyway." odd stuttered trying desperately to stop shaking. Ulrich helped odd to his feet and waited for odd to

tell him what he wanted to. Odd took a deep breath and sighed, "I l… I lo….." odd sighed again. "I love you Ulrich stern! there you happy now" odd began to

cry again. Ulrich stood in shock, face getting redder by the second. Odd now face to face with ulrich in a whirl wind of emotions, shrugged and sighed "so what

happens now Ulrich, what do we do from here?" Ulrich slowly wrapped his arms around the shorter boys' waist and stared into the blonde boys beautiful

sapphire eyes. "God I wish he would just kiss me once" the blonde boy thought to himself waiting for the brunette to speak. Instead the brunette boy pulled

the blonde close to him resting his head on the smaller blondes shoulder. Ulrich breathed in odd's scent feeling the spark he knew would be there and was

waiting for. "You're wearing the cologne I got you last Christmas." Odds face grew cherry red as he nodded burring his face in the tall brunettes' chest. For the

first time he felt secure, safe, at ease. Ulrich reached in his pocket and pulled his wallet out. Odd got a puzzled look on his face as Ulrich opened it and pulled

out a small ripped piece of paper and placed it in odds hand. "Head back to the dorms and look at that if you want to know how I feel and who I've loved this

whole time, I'm going to get some coffee and sit in the court yard and watch the sun set" the tall brunette boy hugged the shaking blonde boy and walked off.

Odd ran back to the dorms and plopped down on his bed. He scolded himself for telling Ulrich how he felt but in a way he felt good having done it. Then odd

took out the piece of paper that Ulrich gave him as tears welled in his eyes and fell "Oh thank you god" odd said to himself as he stared at the other half of the

heart from the torn paper he had found earlier in the book. What he originally thought was a C was really and O. The blonde boy ran out of the room for the

court yard to find ulrich, but he was nowhere to be found. Odd sighed and started to walk back through the courtyard toward the dorm when a pair of arms

snaked theirway around his waist. "Ulrich?" the short blonde boy asked before turning around. "ulr..mmph" odd was silenced by the brunettes lips meeting his

own melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around the taller boys' neck. When the kiss broke Ulrich whispered to the shorter boy. "I love you odd

Della robia".Odd buried his face in Ulrich's chest and whispered just loud enough for the taller boy to hear it "I love you to Ulrich stern" Ulrich tilted the smaller

boys head to meet his own, staring deeply into those sapphire eyes he loved. "Does this make us a couple?" Odd whispered. Ulrich chuckled. "Yes my love, but

for now let's keep it between us." Odd nodded in agreement. That night odd slept next to Ulrich nestled in the taller brunettes' warm embrace. Odd drifted off

to sleep wondering if the hard part was really over or just beginning.

**THERE IT IS MY FIRST YAOI FANFIC**

**BE KIND NO FLAMES**

**I KINDA WANNA KEEP GOING BUT THIS WILL BE A ONE SHOT IF I DON'T GET GOOD REVIEWS**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**ULRICH619 ^.^**


End file.
